Kissu
by TheSilverEternity
Summary: -A Valentine's Day Gift For Everyone- Sasuke absolutely HATES Valentine's Day. It's pointless, annoying, and just another reason for girls to bother him. Can an encounter with his long time rival change his mind? -SasuNaru, A bit OOC-


So, I edited it. Didn't need that much, but I felt like I should add a bit more… Anywho, hope you like it! Please review.

**Disclaimer // **Do I really have to…? Fine, I don't own Naruto. But I want to.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" He heard his name being shrieked by a familiar voice and chose to speed up. It was always best to ignore them. The fangirls, that is. If you responded in any way even once, they were all over you for at least a month. Well, they were usually all over you anyways, but it got worse if you paid them any mind. And despite his earlier beliefs, they could get worse.

"Sasuke-kun, guess what!!" And suddenly she was upon him; arms wrapped around his neck and feet hanging just slightly above the ground. She was heavy. And annoying. He shrugged her off and continued walking. But she decided to follow him. She had never really been the type to give up. She'd been chasing him for years after all, why stop at this point?

"It's Valentine's Day, Sasuke-kun!

He sighed. Evidently, her stubbornness had kicked in. "So?" He quite honestly loathed this holiday. It was completely and utterly pointless. Just a day for stupid, annoying girls to whine and swoon to their favourite guys. So idiotic and annoying. He wished Valentine's Day would go die in a corner. Worst. Holiday. Ever.

And she just wouldn't stop talking!

"So, we should hang out for the day! In fact," Sasuke didn't like the look in her eyes. "We should just start going out. Like, dating and stuff. We'll be together forever, I just know it! And a date will be fun. Plus, it would sure show big forehead!!" She had finally stopped talking, but was now smiling dreamily. Evidently imagining the look on her friend's face if the two of them were to begin dating. But it wasn't as if that would ever happen. He had absolutely no feelings for her, or any of the stupid girls that were like her, always swooning over him just for his looks.

His eyes narrowed and he turned. Rough hands gripped the girl's shoulders as he took hold of her. "No. Absolutely not. I do not want to be around you, nor do I want you following me. I do not like you, Ino. Not to any extent. Now leave me alone." He released her, breathed a sigh of relief, and began to walk away. The blond girl simply watched him go, staring at his back in shock. He was sure she was going to start crying, but then he heard a shout.

"I'll call you later, right? We' can get together sometime!"

Didn't she ever give up?

***

"Sasuke-kun!" It was an entire horde of girls screeching out his name this time. God, he just wished they would go away. He would begin hating the sound of his own name if this continued. With a heavy sigh, he walked faster. Maybe they'd get the hint when he began to speed up. Though, they had never been very good at getting hints before, but he could always dream, right?

"Sasuke-kun, wait up!!" The girls, of course, did not catch the hint. Stupid infatuated, hormonal girls. They continued to stalk him, not even trying to hide their presences. He cursed the gods for making him so irresistible.

"Sasuke-kun, it's Valentine's day!! Go out with me!" The masses screamed, desperately trying to get his attention. They all had red packages of some sort, dressed with ribbons and probably showered with perfume. It made him want to gag. What a ridiculous tradition.

So he began to run, in hopes of escaping. But there was no escape from them, unless you were swift, careful and aware. So when he ran straight into a trap they had set (who sets traps in the middle of the marketplace?), he wasn't surprised.

They began to approach slowly. There was a glint in their eyes that made him shudder inwardly. He was going to die here, wasn't he? On his death certificate it would say 'Cause of death: fangirls.' And everyone would just shake their heads. And he would never be able to achieve his goal. He twitched visibly when they began to speak.

"Sssaaaassssuke-kkkunnn…." He sweatdropped. They sounded like vampires. "It's Valentine's Day. You must pick a girl to go out with… It must be me…" Everything stopped for a moment. They turned to stare at one another. It was painfully slow as they began to realize something.

"Hey!" one said, glaring at one particular girl. "Why would he want to date you?"

"He obviously would want to date me!"

"No, me!"

"Chyeah, as if. Your hair is disgusting!"

He watched the spectacle silently for a few minutes, then realized no one was paying him any heed, and slowly slipped away. It was a damn good thing he was a ninja and so could escape from simple traps. He slipped away silently, hoping to God they wouldn't notice his absence.

***

"Sasuke-kun!" He twitched. But thank God, it was only one voice. However, it was an all-too-familiar one. "Sasuke-kun, wait up!" Oh, how much he did not want to talk to her. He had to spend every other day with her during training… why on his days off too? "Sasuke-kun!! Let's hang out today! And, I got you something."

There was no escaping it. She was in front of him now, holding out a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a rose on the top. He sighed. "Sakura, I don't want it." The hopeful expression she had had on disappeared, replaced by a desperate one. She pushed the box towards him again, but he just shook his head and pushed it away. She suddenly looked like she was about to cry. "Honestly Sakura…" But she just thrust it into his hands and ran, obviously going off somewhere to cry.

He frowned and looked down at the sweets and flower. Chocolate was disgusting in his mind, and besides that it was purely fattening. But maybe he could use it as an offering or something. Like, to his deceased family. Whatever, he could decide what to with it later. If nothing else, he'd just throw it out.

Sasuke shoved the box in his pocket (it was actually a pretty small box) and began walking again. He let the rose fall to the ground behind him, not caring to keep that. He wasn't even sure why he kept the chocolates. Probably just to avoid leaving garbage on the ground. He'd throw it out first chance he got.

***

Without much of a destination in mind, he wandered. Every now and then, he'd have to duck behind a building or into a store to avoid being seen by a horde of girls, and it began to irritate him to new levels. Finally, he decided to head somewhere girls like that were sure to avoid normally. Girls like that didn't like training, right? They probably spent all their free time shopping or doing their hair.

When he arrived at the training grounds, someone was already there. He quickly dived into a bush, fearing it was a fangirl looking for him in his favourite place to train. He hadn't considered that girls would come out here scouting for boys. But when he looked out, he found it to be someone totally different. To start off, they were male. A definite improvement from his earlier "company."

This person was training, much as Sasuke had intended to. He inspected the other person's moves, finding them to be quite powerful and controlled. Also, he noted, the other boy had well-defined muscles and a six-pack. A slim body, and they were agile too. Not to mention that tanned skin. He found himself drooling.

Now, Sasuke wasn't one to deny his own feelings and opinions. But when it came to sexuality, he found it hardly a good idea to go off spouting that he was into guys. Some things were just better kept to yourself, right?

With a quick wipe at his mouth to clear the droll gathering at the edges, he looked up to see the face of this altogether desirable person. Anyone with a body that hot had to be seriously good looking. However, when Sasuke finally managed to tear his eyes off the muscular torso and moved them up to the face, his mouth dropped. Scarred cheeks, azure eyes, and spiky hair as bright at the sun greeted him.

Naruto?!?

Sasuke felt himself slip into shock. His thoughts just now… He'd been leering at Naruto, his long time rival and friend. Shamelessly ogling the boy he'd trained with for years. Hell if he hadn't been imagining that lithe body beneath him, back arched and glistening with sweat…

'Stop!' Sasuke screamed at himself in his mind. 'This is a bad path to be going down. Okay, so Naruto may have some nice muscles. It doesn't mean you have to mind fuck him. Besides, you've seen plenty of hot guys before him. Now just turn and around and go find somewhere else to train.' He nodded to himself and turned to leave. But then, a voice broke into the silence of Naruto's training.

"Etto… N-N-Nar-Naruto-kun…" Sasuke turned so quickly it seemed almost inhuman. Naruto had stopped, and was now looking at a dark-haired girl with pale white eyes. There stood Hinata Hyuuga in all her glory, hands suspiciously behind her back. Her face could be compared to a tomato.

"Yeah, Hinata? Was there something you wanted?" Naruto had stopped his training and was now standing in front of Hinata. He wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand, presumably to remove excess sweat. He tilted his head questioningly at the interrupter of his training.

The petite girl suddenly pulled a small package from behind her back. It was a light pink heart-shaded box, presumably full of sweet chocolaty candies. There was a purple ribbon wrapped around the box that held a card in place. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and then he grinned. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at the sight of his smile, but he ignored it.

"I-I got th-this for y-you… Y-you know, f-for, Va-valentine's Day."

Now in his earlier position in the bushes, he scowled. That girl was giving his teammate a valentine! HIS teammate! What gave her the right to give Naruto a valentine? How dare she give that to HIS Naruto.

Wait. That came out wrong. Sasuke cursed in his mind, trying to rid himself of all the possessive thoughts that were beginning to form next to the perverted ones. Naruto was not his, and he didn't have any ounce of feeling towards him. But in all honesty, how long could he keep denying the butterflies that danced around his stomach? The only question left was how he managed to go so long without realizing how attractive the blond was?

"Aww… Thanks Hinata-chan! That is so nice of you." The blond paused. Hinata looked like she was going to faint. "But I didn't get anything for you. Ummmm…" He looked around frantically, trying to find something, anything, to give in return.

"That's a-alright Naruto-kun… I-I don't n-need anything in r-return. I'm j-just glad y-you like it…" With that, the poor stuttering girl turned and left quickly, doing her best to cover the giant blush deepening on her cheeks. An impossible job.

Sasuke scowled from his spot in the bushes as Naruto read the card and smiled gently. His smile faded a little as he continued to read. And then his cheeks turned a light pink. Something ugly erupted in Sasuke's stomach. He clenched his fists, doing his best just to sit and watch the blond standing in the clearing. Naruto stopped reading and looked up at the sky. He sighed and placed the chocolates lightly on the ground next to his shirt.

"Ahem."

Naruto looked up and searched for the owner of the voice. What he found was an extremely smug-looking Sasuke. The blond scowled and began to train again, giving his attacks more force. Sasuke frowned when Naruto ignored him and decided to try again to capture the boy's attention. He stepped purposefully in front of the training blond, causing the other to stop. Naruto glared at him.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?"

Sasuke smirked and stepped away, a little. Not enough for Naruto to continue, but enough to allow the blond to show his passive intentions.

"To talk," the boy replied, sitting down. He continued to smirk at the boy now towering over him, but inside his mind he was having a panic attack. Why had he come out of the bushes? What could he possibly talk about with Naruto? Not wanting his nervousness to show through, Sasuke searched for a way to distract himself. He absentmindedly pulled the box of chocolates out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

Naruto eyed the box suspiciously. "Those aren't for me, are they?" Sasuke looked down at the box with a somewhat surprised expression on his face. He felt a bomb go off in his head, or the equivalent of that, and did his best just to concentrate on breathing. Seeing that Naruto was still watching him, he laughed, a smirk settling on his face. That was it, just act natural.

"As if, loser. They were from… some girl." He chose not to mention Naruto's big time crush. Probably not good to mention he'd gotten chocolates from the girl the blond had been pursuing for forever. "But you can have them if you want. I don't like sweets."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and shook his head. "Valentines are special gifts to people you care about. You don't just re-gift them. That's rude, teme. I thought even you would know that."

Sasuke just shrugged. He looked at the box Hinata had given Naruto and scowled. Did the blond consider them a special gift? "It's not like I care about her feelings. I'm not going to return them, ever. So why should I accept her stupid chocolates?"

Naruto sighed and looked away. Sasuke was irritated by this. Naruto was treating him like some child that just didn't understand. "But valentines are important. They convey important feelings to the ones you like." He glanced nervously at his gift from Hinata. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and the boy blushed. "Anyway, you shouldn't just disregard people's feelings. They're important. I still don't see why anyone likes you, when you treat everyone like crap."

"Whatever." The blond scowled at Sasuke's reply. "It's not like their opinions matter to me. I don't need them, anyway. Really, you're one of the few people I actually care about the opinion of. Why should I care about anyone else?"

Naruto turned quickly and stared. Sasuke blinked slowly, mind going over what he had said. When he did, his eyes widened. He lowered his gaze, trying to hide his face from his teammate. The Uchiha could hardly believe he had uttered those words. He had been too distracted by Naruto's gleaming chest to think properly. Though it was true. He only had really ever cared about the blonde's respect.

"Yeah right." Sasuke looked up at Naruto again. His thoughts were once again lost when he saw that well-defined body. His proportions were just right. There was nothing wrong with him at all. Though he was still a complete idiot. What had he been saying a second ago? Did it really matter? "As if you would care what I think…" Sasuke wished he would stop talking. Then maybe he'd be able to inspect the boy's body in peace. "Sasuke, are you listening to me? Are you listening, bastard?" The blond paused, and Sasuke smirked. Finally, blessed silence. "Um… Sasuke? Why are you staring at me like that?"

The raven looked up at Naruto's face. When he finally realized what had just happened, his cheeks turned a light pink. He, the Sasuke Uchiha, was blushing. As light as the blush was, it was still there. He lowered his face so Naruto wouldn't see it.

"What? Uh…" His mind stopped working. He couldn't think of anything to say in his defense. The world was going to end. Naruto was going to figure out what had been going through his mind (it wasn't pleasant), and would hate him for life. Though he wasn't exactly sure why he cared so much.

"Were you just… checking me out?"

Sasuke nearly burst into laughter at the usage of 'girl language.' But he contained himself, because he was fairly sure Naruto would look at him like he was crazy if he did. And the last thing he needed was for Naruto to think he was crazy on top of everything else.

"No! As if, dobe. Your voice just annoyed me so much that I had to tune it out." Smooth Sasuke, really smooth. He cursed in his mind for the weak insult. And on top of the fail that had been his comeback, he figured insulting the blond was the worst way to get into his pants. Because, let's face it, that's exactly what Sasuke wanted at the point. He'd given up denying it.

"That was weak, even for you, bastard. What is the matter with you?"

Oh, shit. This was bad. His mind was failing him. Nothing. Absolutely nothing was coming forth to save him in his crisis. And, oh, of course, he was back to staring at Naruto's lovely chest. Damn, if this kid wasn't so freaking attractive… It would be so much easier to keep up with the conversation and charm Naruto's pants right off if he could actually concentrate for more than thirty seconds. But he kept getting sucked in by the blonde's damn sexy body.

"Sasuke… What are you doing?"

He couldn't even control it. His mind was gone completely now. He was like an animal, acting on instinct. So, when he stood slowly and stared at Naruto, he didn't even think about what was going to happen next. He just pounced. Fuck tact and charm. He wanted the blond then and there, even if the other didn't feel the same way.

Lips crashed in a frenzied attempt to grab, to possess. He needed the blond. Needed him beneath his body, needed to taste him. It was an odd feeling. He'd never wanted someone this badly in his entire life. His entire body yearned for the boy, his hands itched to caress him. Wherever their skin touched, he felt as if he was on fire. It was heavenly.

Naruto struggled madly against Sasuke's strong hold. The raven was faintly aware of this, in the back of his mind. But he was more preoccupied with the lips that were pushed roughly against his. He licked at them eagerly, desperately pleading for entry. It was denied. This irritated him, but he was never one to give up so easily. So he took another approach. His hand traveled down the blonde's body, stroking and tweaking as it went. Finally it reached its destination. He squeezed Naruto's ass tightly, and the boy gasped in response. Sasuke took the opportunity to force his way into the other's mouth.

Naruto struggled even harder when Sasuke began to explore the cavities of his mouth. He discovered the blonde's mouth was pleasantly warm, and tasted like ramen. For some reason, it tasted much better than the actual meal.

A smirk appeared on his lips as he dominated the shorter boy. He was in control, and as much as the blond struggled, Sasuke was stronger. But still, that he was struggling at all pissed off the raven. Naruto was supposed to writhing and moaning underneath him, not fighting him off. Suddenly to irritated to continue this without some reciprocation, Sasuke climbed off the boy and sat down near him.

Naruto coughed and spluttered. He leapt back, trying to distance himself from the obviously crazy and delusional raven.

"What…" He was finding it hard to breathe. What had just happened was… shocking, to say the least. "What the hell… was that?" His voice came in between gasps for air. Sasuke smirked at this. The blonde's cheeks were a fiery red. Eyes were narrowed angrily, glaring over at Sasuke. The other just smirked lazily at the blond.

Sasuke appeared to be quite pleased with himself. Despite his earlier irritation over not having Naruto respond the way he'd wanted, he was now rather proud. The blond was breathing heavily, and he had a blush across his face. Sasuke licked his lips, savouring the taste of ramen that lingered there. Naruto flushed even darker at that, and opted to stare into his lap. Sasuke smirked.

"Um… why did you…? Err, that is… How long have you… Oh god, this is weird." Sasuke looked up to see Naruto looking off into the trees. He was still flushed. The blond licked his lips slowly, and Sasuke felt himself freeze up. That light pink tongue gliding over soft plump lips… it was almost too much to bear. He struggled to stop himself from pouncing on the boy again

"I dunno. You're just really sexy without your shirt on. Couldn't help myself." Sasuke could hardly believe he was allowing those words out of his mouth. Usually, he would never admit that sort of thing. But with Naruto, he didn't know. It was just so easy to say.

It was Naruto's turn to freeze up. His head turned slowly in Sasuke's direction. The raven-haired boy was sitting silently, admiring the blonde's toned body. Evidently, he no longer cared what the blond thought of him. He just wanted to watch the person that attracted him in a way no other could.

Naruto surprised both of them when he replied. "R-really?"

Sasuke looked up to the Naruto's face briefly before inspecting his body again. He nodded slowly, and smirked again. The blond glared at the all-too-familiar smirk. He could almost predict what was coming next.

"Why? Do you care?" And yet, despite the fact that he expected it, it still surprised him. Did he care? Did he want Sasuke to think he was sexy? Gorgeous? Beautiful? He probed his mind for answers, but found only one. And he didn't like it one bit.

Obviously, he liked the raven. He cared what Sasuke thought about him because he wanted Sasuke to think well of him. But the idea of him actually having feelings that were more than friendship towards Sasuke wasn't possible! He couldn't like him. He liked Sakura, and… His mind trailed back to the note Hinata had given him.

A full-blown confession. It was terrifying. He didn't like her that way. She was just a friend. And then, that stupid question that had always bothered him came back. 'If Sakura confessed that she liked you, would you still like her?' God, it pissed him off so much to doubt things. And here, today, he was just not sure of anything. Suddenly Hinata liked him, and Sasuke was pouncing on him and kissing him like some mad beast and saying he thought he was sexy. Why should he even care if Sasuke thought he was sexy, or was gay for him? Stupid Valentine's Day, making everyone act weird. Next thing you know, Sakura might be confessing her undying love for him too!! Or maybe Kiba!

Naruto frowned deeply. His eyes flickered over to the raven, looking him over. He seemed to be content with just staring at Naruto's uncovered chest. The blond blushed more fiercely, trying to chase away the thoughts beginning to form in his mind. He couldn't allow such ideas to fester. He was straight, he liked girls. That had to be true, right? Or maybe he could like guys a little…

No! It was wrong, he liked girls. There was no doubting that. Just girls! He'd never once looked at a guy that way, or admired the way Sasuke's muscles tightened and flexed when they sparred together… Fuck! Now he was thinking weird things!

Naruto shook his head wildly, trying to stop the rapidly going out of control train of thought his mind was creating. He debated wherever he could, insisting that every thought was just because Sasuke was acting like a freak and it wasn't what he really thought at all. Why should he have feelings for that bastard? He was always being rude and stupid!

But, he was good sometimes, right? Like in the Wave country, when he'd risked his life to save the blonde's. Even though he had his own goals, his own desire to live. He gave it all away to save Naruto, just because he'd chosen to protect him. Was it because Sasuke had some deeper feelings for him? Did it matter? Would that change how he felt?

All he knew was that at that time, someone thought he was worth it to risk their life to protect him. Someone valued him more than their own life. Wasn't that what he'd always wanted? Someone that truly cared for him?

Naruto closed his eyes, extremely confused. He was just going in circles, not able to come to a decision. Attempting to be sneaky, be cracked open one eye to peer at Sasuke. The boy was still watching him. Was that just lust in his eyes? Did Sasuke actually care about him as a person? He had to, to have saved him, right?

What it came down to was what Naruto truly felt. He began to second guess everything he had thought to be true. It was all just so complicated. He wasn't sure what to think. So he decided something finally. He couldn't really know how he felt until he tried, right?

Sasuke was extremely pleased when the blond jumped him. Their lips made contact again in an electrifying way. Also, it very much improved the situation when Naruto was willing. Kissing a resistant person was somewhat annoying.

Presently, Sasuke wondered what had made the blond changed his mind. Then he decided he didn't really care and focused on kissing the brains out of the boy on top of him. He licked the boy's lip, and was given reluctant entry. Thus, he was once again inside Naruto's mouth. His tongue swiped expertly around the cavities, before going to play with the cove's occupant.

When Naruto finally got the hang of it, he began to fight for dominance. Sasuke swiftly reversed their positions so as to show who exactly was in charge here. Naruto still fought, but it was hopeless. Eventually, he was forced to give in.

Though he could hardly say he wasn't happy about it. The way Sasuke moved on top of him was absolutely amazing. He supposed that was his answer. Test and trial proved that he at least felt something – though it felt like a lot more than just a little something, but he would never admit that – for the boy.

A short while later, the boys parted, gasping for air. Sasuke rolled off Naruto and laid beside, breathing heavily. The two stayed like that for a while, just breathing and staring at the sky. Naruto smiled. He felt like he was on fire, and it felt amazing.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto to see the blond smiling brightly. It made butterflies break out in his stomach. He blushed before smiling lightly back at the boy beside him. "Yeah?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, bastard."

Sasuke smirked. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, dobe."

* * *

**Owari.**

Hope you liked. Please please PLEASE review?


End file.
